Harry's Guardian Angel
by Gamer95
Summary: We all know Raynare was a terrible person...But what if something happened that caused her to develop a soft side, preventing her from becoming the evil monster she's known for being? Rescuing and raising an abused child is just the thing she needs to avoid her start of darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Raynare was mad. No, she was PISSED. What right did those idiots have to kick her out?! What the hell gave them the idea that she was turning to darkness?! That was something they could just randomly decide whenever they felt like?! The angel sighed. She had half an hour before she was to leave heaven... She rose from her sitting position. She figured she may as well take one last look down on the world from heaven's perspective...

She entered the Mirror Room, containing magic mirrors that allowed the angels to monitor the actions of the mortals so they could safely judge whether they would go to heaven or hell upon death. She enjoyed looking through these mirrors. Humans did some pretty stupid things, and she found those amusing to watch.

Five minutes until she had to go... Raynare shook her head and turned to leave... but one mirror got her attention. She turned to the mirror to see a little boy, working all alone in a garden, wearing clothes that were far too big for him. He appeared exhausted. He was probably overworked...

Raynare's lips twitched into a grin as she came up with a plan to get back into heaven's good graces. She had heard tales of fallen angels being allowed to return to heaven if they committed a good enough deed. Perhaps she could take it upon herself to act at this child's...guardian angel of sorts. She could help him in any way she could...but would it be enough? ...It was worth a try.

Raynare looked down at the timer she was given. It was time...

She made sure to find the right spot to fly down from to get to the child's house. She leapt down from the cloud, and unfurled her wings to fly. She flew downward as fast as she could.

"Hang in there, kid...Your guardian angel's on her-Wait, what's this white stuff? And...why is it so...c-cold?" Raynare's teeth began chattering. "Oh my GOD, IT'S COLD!" Reflexively, she wrapped her wings around herself in an attempt to keep warm. This caused her to plummet unceremoniously to the Earth.

Harry Potter was shoveling snow out of the Dursley's yard, because he had run out of chores to do. He was shivering from the cold, but pressed on regardless. He was less than prepared for something to crash land in the yard, causing him to stumble forward and land facefirst in the snow. The impact of whatever fell into the yard splashed even more snow on top of him, burying him under the white substance.

Harry's head popped out of the snow, and he was looking even more cold and miserable than he had previously, his teeth audibly chattering. He looked to see what had fallen into the yard...and he saw a pair of legs sticking out of the snow, one leg pointing forward, the other pointing back, as if the woman was doing the splits. Harry's eyes widened in horror. Someone was in the yard! If they saw him, Uncle Vernon was going to kill him! With a soft squeak, the child ran behind the shed to hide, peeking out slightly at the woman's legs.

Raynare scowled. Not only was her entire upper body lodged into this awful freezing white substance, but her head had gotten stuck in the dirt underneath! With a snarl, the fallen angel began wildly flailing her legs and twisting her body around in her attempts to get free, cursing like a drunken sailor all the while.

Harry hid slightly more behind the shed, and he whimpered. The sounds coming from the buried woman were muffled, but he could tell she was angry...She was going to hurt him, he just knew it...

After a while, Raynare finally managed to force her feet against the ground. She began pushing against the fluffy white powder as hard as she could, and inch by inch, she started to get free. After a minute of this, she finally popped out of the ground and landed on her butt, coughing up the white powdery snow.

"Ugh...I hate this damn stuff..." Raynare muttered under her breath, wrapping her wings around her body and internally sighing in relief as they successfully warmed her. Then, she heard a soft whimper. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise, she saw the child she saw in the mirror peeking out from behind the shed. He saw her looking his way, and retreated behind the shed with a small whimper. "Hey, kid!" Raynare called out as she rose to her feet. No response. The fallen angel sighed in irritation and shook her head, then walked behind the shed. She saw him curled up in the fetal position.

"Please don't hurt me...Please don't hurt me..." Raynare stared at the child for a moment, unsure of what to do. She took a few steps forward, to approach the little boy. He heard the crunching of her high heels in the snow, and curled up even tighter. He braced himself for a hit...

A hit that never came.

Raynare came to a stop next to the boy. What was she to do? She needed him to calm down so she could explain the situation to him. So she did the first thing that came to mind... She reached out a hand and gently stroked the boy's back. He flinched at the touch at first...but gradually relaxed, and eventually looked up to see her looking at him impassively. "There, now calm down already." Her words weren't the kindest... but her touch felt good. Harry began to relax. Raynare noticed him closing his eyes, and said "Hey, don't fall asleep, kid. I have to explain something to you." Harry nodded.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked softly, then flinched, waiting to be hit for speaking out of turn.

"...I'm Raynare. ...I'm...your guardian angel, I guess you could say..."

"M-My guardian a-angel?" Harry looked up at the woman with wide eyes. Then he noticed the wings. He stared with childlike wonder at the black wings sticking out from the pretty black-haired woman's back.

"That's right, kid." Raynare replied. "That means it's my job to help you out, and keep you safe. So...if you need anything, just ask, all right?" Harry nodded. "Great. ...Do you...need anything?" Harry shook his head. "...Are you...cold? I could...try to warm you up..."

"M-My uncle is gonna let me back in soon..." Raynare nodded.

"Well, okay. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Harry was conflicted. This woman seemed nice enough. He didn't want her to go...But he wouldn't tell her that. He might upset her, and he didn't want that.

"Okay...B-Bye..." Raynare smirked slightly.

"Bye, kid." Harry stared in awe as the woman flew into the sky. She must be an angel... Then, he heard the door throw itself open. He flinched, knowing that it was time for the daily beating.

After Harry was dragged inside, Raynare felt the cold at full force once more. She wrapped her wings around herself again, and fell headfirst into the snow for the second time that day, ending up in the exact same split-legged position she had been in prior. The fallen angel groaned in irritation, then began flailing her legs once more. She couldn't see the man approaching her in her predicament. The man stopped next to her kicking legs, and smirked in amusement.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" Raynare stopped thrashing her legs at the sound of the man's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" Raynare stopped kicking her legs when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Another fallen angel, huh? Another mouth to feed...Oh well." Raynare said something, but her words were muffled by the snow. "Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch it." Raynare growled in frustration, sensing this man was not going to pull her out, and decided she would get herself out of the snow.

After a few minutes of struggling, she was finally able to break loose and get herself out of the snow. When she hoisted herself away from the snow, she shook her head to get rid of the snow that was on her body. "About time I got the hell out of there!" Raynare snarled to herself before she shivered from the cold temperature.

"Well, looks like your all dressed up for winter." She heard the unfamiliar males voice say before she quickly turned around to see who was talking.

The fallen angel turned to him with a scowl. "Shut up." He simply laughed in response.

"So, what are in for?" He asked with a smirk.

"They said I have a "bad attitude." Raynare said bitterly.

"Really? Can't see why."

"I don't think I like your tone."

"Yeah?"

Raynare scowled and turned away with a huff.

"I'm out of here!" Raynare told him as she spread out her wings and took off. Unfortunately for her, her wings were stiff from the cold and she fell down straight away with her upper body buried and her legs sticking out of the snow. Raynare started to cuss when she ended up in the same predicament as the one she just got out from. The mysterious man laughed at her plight.

"Yeah, your're really going places ,aren't you little miss Fallen Angel?" He asked her sarcastically as he started to slowly walk over to where she landed.

"F* CK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Was Raynare's muffled reply. The man sidestepped as the fallen angel kicked at him.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, maybe I won't help you out of there." He said in a mock angry tone.

"...I'm sorry." Raynare said angrily, stopping her leg movements.

"Good girl."

He then grabbed one of her legs and gave a might yank, pulling her out completely. After laying her down, he walked back two steps as she got back on her feet.

"DAMN IT! THIS F*CKING WEATHER SUCKS!" Raynare yelled out loud.

"Maybe you should wear some proper winter clothes." Azazel suggested.

"I can't! Every time I want to fly, my stupid powers force me into these damn clothes!"

"Ah. Sucks to be you, then."

"Shut up."

"Well, you're a fallen angel...Come on."

"What? Where?"

"My place. It's my job to take Fallen Angels under my wing until they find their own place to stay."

Raynare gavehim an uncertain look with an eyebrow raised. "Just who are you?" She asked him, causing him to smirk.

"Why, I am the one and only Azazel." The now introduced Azazel told Raynare with a mocking, one arm bow. "And like you, I am a Fallen Angel that was casted out of Heaven."

Raynare only stared at him before walking away.

Azazel shrugged. "Hey, if you wanna freeze to death in the streets, that's your choice." Raynare's eyes widened, and she immediately dashed back to the angel's side.

"...Lead the way please."

"I thought you'd say that." Azazel pointed his arm to the direction he came from. "My house and your new sanctuary is this way my dear." Azazel said as he proceeded to walk towards his house. Raynare sighed and followed him. _'I hope I don't regret this.'_ She thought as she followed the male Fallen Angel.

Soon enough, they were inside Azazel's house. Raynare sighed in relief from the warmth. She saw a fireplace, and immediately bolted towards it, holding her hands near the flames.

"That's better..." She said quietly. Azazel smirked.

"Your bed's over there." He gestured to the couch.

Raynare looked over to where he was pointing towards and scowled at seeing the couch. "What the Hell?! Why do I have to sleep on the couch?!" Raynare yelled with a glare aimed towards Azazel.

If he was fazed at all, he did a great job hiding it. "Well, if the couch doesn't suit you, then maybe you could sleep on the floor, or better yet, outside in the ice cold weather. Azazel stated, his smirk still in place. Raynare flinched at the mention of sleeping outside.

"F*ck it, the couch is fine." Raynare said reluctantly.

This caused Azazel's smirk to widen. "Good, I'll get you a blanket for your bed while you warm up." He told her before walking away.

Raynare sighed and climbed onto her new "bed." Her eyes widen in surprise. It was surprisingly comfortable. The fallen angel let out a yawn, then fell asleep almost instantly.

Azazel walked in with a blanket, then saw that she was already asleep. Shrugging, he tossed the blanket on top of her and walked out of the room.

_'At least it'll be quiet for a few hours.'_

It wasn't until the next morning that Raynare woke up from her pleasant sleep. "Ugg, what time is it?" Raynare yawned out as she sat up and stretched. Her attention was then taken by foot steps coming towards her.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." Azazel said as he stopped by the couch.

Raynare looked up at the male fallen angel in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Well, you DID sleep 'till 12:00 in the afternoon..." Azazel said coolly.

"12:00, huh?" Raynare said. "I'd better go check on the kid, then..."

"What kid?"

"Later!" Raynare shouted as she leapt out the window and unfurled her wings.

"...Still winter. Still cold." Azazel said calmly as Raynare fell past his window.

"F****CK!" Raynare yelled as she landed face first into the snow, making a slight indent in the ground.

"Nice day for flying isn't it?" Azazel said merrily as he drank from a cup of coffee that he didn't have before.

"F*CK YOU!" Raynare said as she quickly got herself back up and tried to fly again, this time actually about to stay airborne as she flew to the house where she met Harry.

"She's certainly an interesting one isn't she?" Azazel said to himself as he chuckled and returned to his coffee.

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!' Raynare said as she tried to fly while ignoring the fact that she is freezing and snow was piling up on her wings.

The house was finally in sight, and she sighed with relief...only for too much snow to build up in her wings, causing her to crash with a scream in the little boy's backyard.

Harry stiffened when he heard a WHUMP sound. Slowly, he turned to see someone's butt poking out of the snow.

Harry blinked in confusion at seeing someone's butt poking out of the snow. Slowly, he approached it, slightly intimidated by the muffled, angry yelling that came from underneath.

"GDDMMITGMEOOFHRSNABTCH"

Harry blinked, then reached out to poke it, curious to know what it was.

But before he was able to poke Raynare's butt, she started to wiggle fiercely in an attempt to get out of her current predicament. This frightened Harry, and he ran for it. _'No! It's going to hurt me!'_ Harry thought as he ran behind the same shed he hid behind yesterday.

After a moment of inactivity, Harry slowly peeked around the shed. Whatever it was sticking out of the snow, it was still moving. The little boy hid again, then peeked out. He blinked. Something about the muffled voice he heard seemed strangely familiar...

"FOR F*CK SAKES!" Raynare yelled in frustration as she continued and failed to get out of the ground. After a few minutes of struggling, she tireD herself out and breathed in exhaustion. "Why...must...this...be...DIFFICULT!" Raynare said in-between breaths.

Harry slowly approached the object sticking out of the ground. He was sure he had seen it somewhere before... Curious, he began moving snow out of the way, wanting to see what it was.

_'Okay, Raynare, just calm down and focus.'_ Raynare told herself as she slowly wiggled her arms to in front of her and push while twisting her body left and right repeatedly. And to her immediate joy, she could feel herself getting loose and free inch by inch. "YES! IT'S WORKING!" Raynare yelled in victory.

After a few moments, the rest of Raynare's body erupted out of the snow, causing Harry to stumble back in surprise. Raynare glared down at the snow, and spat on it. Then, she looked around the yard until her eyes met Harry's.

"Hey, kid." She said. "I'm back."

"Y-You're...real..." Harry said softly as he approached the winged woman.

"Uh...yeah, I said that I was coming back wasn't I" She said as she closed her eyes and smirked. She was unprepared when she felt something touch her and wrap around her. She eyes snapped open, and she looked down to see that Harry had ran towards her and hugged her while she wasn't paying attention.

"I-I thought that I made you up, and that you weren't real." Harry told her and he shook.

Raynare blinked and awkwardly rubbed his head.

"Uh...Don't cry, kid, it's...okay. I'm...here now..."

"Um...I-It's not that..."

"What do you mean?" A cold gust of wind blew by, causing the child's shaking to intensify, and Raynare immediately understood that he was no better prepared for this weather than she was.

She immediately wrapped him up in her wings to make him warm, then scooped him up into her arms. "There, now you won't freeze out here." She said warmly as Harry snuggled up to her. Raynare couldn't help but feel warmth where her heart was when he snuggled up to her.

"Why were you out here anyway?" She asked in a much gentler tone than she thought herself capable of as she looked down at the child.

"Um...I have to get the snow out of the yard..." Harry replied softly. "...You're really warm..." He rested his head against her bosom.

She smiled at his comment about how warm she was before looking around the yard to stare at all the snow. _'This is a lot of snow for such a little guy to be shovelling all by himself, especially when he's not even protected from this f*cking cold.'_ Raynare thought before smirking when she had an idea. _'Maybe I can give him a little...assistance.'_

The raven-haired woman found just the right spot, then stepped into it. She unfurled her wings from around the child, earning a soft whine of protest...

WHOOSH!

The fallen angel flapped her wings in the snow's direction, causing every ounce of the white powder to fly over the fence. Harry stared in awe, an hour's worth of work done in mere seconds.

"So, now that that's out of the way, what do you say we get to know each other a little more?" Raynare said as she sat down by the side of the shed. Harry looked up at the fallen angel, then her wings. Curiously, he reached out and began slowly running his fingers through the feathers of the angel's wings.

His eyes were full of wonder as he felt the soft texture of Raynare's feathers. "They're so soft." Harry said softly as he continued to brush his fingers on her feathers.

Raynare smiled at this. _'Awww, that's adorable.'_ Raynare thought.

After Harry had had his fill of inspecting her wings, he looked up at her with huge, interested eyes. Raynare could stand it no more. She may not be the kindest person on the planet, but any female would have melted like butter at the sight of those eyes. And so, the fallen angel let out a soft squeal of delight and hugged the little boy close to her chest.

"You are too freaking adorable, kid!" She squealed as she nuzzled the top of his little head.

Harry was surprised by her sudden affectionate contact, but he wasn't going to complain as he basked in her warm touch.

He hummed in content as he listened to her heart. Raynare, seeing how content he was, smiled warmly and rubbed the back of his head. His leaned into her touch as soon as she started.

The two of them stayed like that for three hours. Raynare had been speaking gently to him, telling him stories and answering questions he may have had. Harry felt...safe and at ease.

Then he heard the familiar sound of the door being thrown open.

"BOOOOOOY!" A very large man that looked like a walrus stormed out, yelling at the top of his lungs. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Harry flinched and looked scared while Raynare looked shocked. "BOOOOOOY!" A very large man that looked like a walrus stormed out, yelling at the top of his lungs. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Harry flinched and looked scared while Raynare looked shocked. _'Oh sh*t! Need to get out of here...'_ She thought to herself as she looked at Harry. "Look Harry, I need to go before he sees me. I'll be back tomorrow." She told the frightened Harry.

Harry opened his mouth, as if dying to tell her something, then clamped it shut and nodded. Raynare placed him down on the ground, caressed his cheek, then took off into the air. Once she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she looked back down at the house.

Harry was looking up at her while being dragged inside.

She could swear he was looking at her in desperation, begging her not to leave him.

But before she could clarify what she saw, Harry was grabbed by his uncle and dragged in the house. With a mighty slam, the back door was slammed and she wasn't able to see him anymore. With a sigh, she took off and made her way to Azazel's house.

_'I miss the little guy already...At least I'll see him again tomorrow.' _ Raynare told herself as she flew all the way back with out falling once.

Already, she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey angel girl." Raynare grunted and rolled onto her side as Azazel tried to wake her up.

"Go away." She muttered.

Azazel pouted as he started to poke her face. "But Angel Girl, I made breakfast for us. You don't want it to get cold and get wasted do you?" Azazel told her.

"Yes." Raynare mumbled. Azazel sighed.

"Get up." He said flatly as he flipped her onto the floor. She cursed loudly as she was flipped and was quieted when her has hit the floor hard. She quickly untangles herself from her blankets and stands up, glaring at Azazel with severe anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She snapped.

"Hey, if I didn't wake you, you'd sleep in again and miss your appointment with that kid you told me about." He replied with a shrug. Raynare grumbled at his logic, seeing that he was right about being late if she slept in for to much longer.

"You still didn't need to flip me off the freaking couch." Raynare told him grumpily.

"Yeah, I know I didn't need to. It was just something I felt like doing." Azazel replied with a smirk.

Raynare's eye twitched."I hate you so much."

"I know." Azazel replied. "Now come eat something and go see that kid." Azazel walked towards his kitchen with Raynare sluggishly following behind. They sat at the table and ate eggs with bacon and toast with a cup of coffee. When they were finished eating, Raynare got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to meet up with Harry." Raynare told Azazel, who waved goodbye.

"Have fun!" Azazel yelled after her. Azazel sat down in his armchair and watched with a smirk as Raynare attempted to fly again. Only to fall and hit the ground while cussing up a storm, causing him to chuckle to himself. 'When will she ever learn?' Azazel thought to himself as he picked up a newspaper and started reading it.

"GODDAMN THIS SNOW!" Raynare yelled as she flapped her wings widely as she tried to get herself out of the snow.

"You need to stop trying to fly in this weather!" Azazel called out the window, not looking up from his paper.

Just then, she got her head freed and glared at the window. "Screw you! I'll do what I want!" Raynare told him as she tried to fly again, only to fall again and hit a tree.

"Well, you're in charge of your own life." Azazel said with a shrug as a massive pile of snow fell on Raynare from atop the branches. Azazel could hear her cussing loudly again as he closed his window, wanting to pay more attention to his newspaper and not be distracted by Raynare's yelling and cussing. "I hope she never stops." He said with a chuckle. "Her little mishaps are way too amusing."

It took three minutes for Raynare to get out of the snow and get airborne. When she was in the air, however, she immediately thought better of it and landed gracefully in the snow. 'Don't want to get stuck in the snow again do I?' Raynare stated to herself as she put away her wings and walked to the house Harry was living at.

It took her a good thirty minutes to reach the familiar boring house, but when she did, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Raynare was confused and looked everywhere, even behind the shed. He was still no where to be seen. 'That's weird.' Raynare thought as she scratched her head. 'He's usually out here by now.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a screaming child, coming from inside the house.

Her head snapped towards the house when she recognized who it was. 'It sounds like...HARRY!' In worry, Raynare dashed towards the back door and attempted to peek inside to see if she could see anything. She couldn't get a good glimpse inside. Scowling, she brought her wings out once more and used them to fly up to a branch on top of a tree, allowing her to peek through the window.

What she saw on the other side of the window would be forever be burned into her memory as she witness an already bleeding and broken Harry being beaten by his oversized uncle with a poker.

"BURN MY LUNCH, WILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FREAK?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO STAND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! AND DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME FROM GIVING YOU CHORES!" He then proceeded to smash the poker into his leg, causing a audible cracking sound to be heard, signifying that the leg was now broken. Harry screamed in agony again, tears streaming down his face. "SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING!" Vernon slammed the poker into the broken leg, worsening the damage.

At his point, Raynare was extremely angry. No scratch that, she was absolutely murderous at this point, furious to see Harry suffering so much pain.

Without wasting another moment, she unfurled her wings, then slammed through the window, eyes glaring madly at Vernon as she flew in his direction.

Vernon had just turned his head to see what the shattering noise was, and the moment he did so, he found himself pinned to the ground, an enraged fallen angel sitting on top of him, her hands wrapped tightly around his throat, teeth gritted in righteous fury.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU FOR HURTING HIM!" Raynare yelled as she squeezed harder, causing Vernon to make choking sounds. The obese man began to struggle desperately against Raynare's strangling, to no avail. Without wasting another moment, the fallen angel summoned a spear of light. With eyes conveying no mercy, she held the spear aloft and rammed it into Vernon's chest multiple times, wanting him to feel the pain of every stab. Vernon started to make gurgling noises as blood started to flood his lungs. Within a span of twenty seconds, Vernon's body slackened, signifying that he was dead. Raynare panted heavily, her anger not fully subsided. Harry looked up at her in fear. She gave him a cold glare, then wordlessly picked him up and stormed out the door. She walked out of the house and towards Azazel's place, faintly hearing a high pitched scream coming from the house she just left. All the while, Harry was quiet in Raynare's arms, too scared of her at the moment to make a peep.

Raynare eventually stopped to take a break, using her wings to fly up to a tree branch where they would not be seen. She glared down at Harry, who looked up at her nervously. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You...stupid...STUPID boy!" She said angrily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE WAY HE WAS TREATING YOU YESTERDAY?! I COULD HAVE HAD YOU OUT OF THERE WAY SOONER, AND HE WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN YOUR LEG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DON'T TRUST ME, YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL, ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE IN PAIN?! IF THAT'S THE WAY IT IS, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL! I CAN'T GUARD SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST-" She stopped yelling when she heard the sound of Harry crying.

He was hiding his face in her chest and crying into it, making her heart pang in guilt. 'Okay Raynare, reel in the anger. He's been through enough.' Raynare told herself as she took deep breathes to calm herself down. When she finally calmed herself, she sighed and looked at Harry. She saw the emotional state she had put him in, and felt tears of her own fall down her face. "...I'm sorry...I'm so, SO sorry..." She whispered. She hugged him to her chest and rested her chin on his head. This did not cease the little boy's sobbing in the slightest. He cried into her chest and she began to cry as well. "I'm sorry, Harry..." Raynare said once she steeled herself. "Don't cry...I'm not mad at you, I promise..."

Harry looked up at her with tear stricken eyes. "Y-you p-p-promise?" Harry asked her between sobs.

Raynare smiled sadly. "Cross my heart..." She said softly. Harry was able to muster up a smile as he snuggled up to her chest and hugged her. Raynare hugged back and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Harry was surprised by what she did and looked up at her in shock. "W-what was that?"

Raynare frowned. "Oh, don't tell me you don't even know what a kiss is." She said sadly. He shook his head no, causing Raynare to frown. "Well, a kiss is what happens when I do this." Raynare explained as she kissed him on the head again.

Harry giggled at the second kiss. "Um...I really like it..." He admitted shyly.

Raynare smiled, happy that he wasn't upset anymore. "Alright then, how about I give you another when we make it to where I'm staying?" Raynare offered Harry, who nodded his head yes.

"Wait...Does that mean..."

"You're living with me from now on."

Those words made Harry the happiest little kid in the world at that moment. He hugged Raynare and nuzzled her chest, saying thank you over and over again. Raynare laughed, a completely genuine sound. "Okay, okay. You don't need to thank me." She said gently as she wrapped her wings around him. He closed his eyes and cuddled into her soft and warm wings. Then, ten seconds later, he fell asleep, his tiny head rested snugly on her chest.

At that moment, Raynare knew what she had to do. Raise Harry as her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Raynare was EXTREMELY grateful she had Harry to focus on during the flight back. It took her mind off the cold. She looked down at her arms to check on Harry to see that his eyes were closed and was peacefully snuggled into her shirt. The look on his face suggested that he enjoyed the sensation of having the wind blowing on his face and going through his hair.

'Hmm.' Raynare hummed in thought. Maybe I can take him flying more often.' The thought of her and Harry flying filled her with a warm tender feeling.

Harry strained his eyes to see the house. "T-That one?" Harry timidly pointed towards Azazel's house.

"That's the one." Raynare told him. Within seconds, Raynare landed in the front yard of the two story house of the fallen angel and walked up to the front door. Using on hand, she threw open the door and walked right in.

"I'm back!" She called out. In response, she heard snoring coming from another room. She scoffed. "And he's asleep." She muttered in annoyance. "Great."

Harry, however, was alarmed by the snoring. "W-who's that?" Harry asked feeling the tell tale signs of fear creeping up his spine.

"My stupid landlord..." Raynare replied. "He's not gonna hurt you, don't worry." Harry looked at her for a moment before he nodded, feeling more at ease after she said that.

"This is where we'll be sleeping for now on." Raynare declared as she sat down on the couch and scooped Harry up with her wing and placed him beside her. "Because assfa-I mean Azazel doesn't seem to have another bed room."

Harry patted the cushion he was sitting on experimentally and smiled at how much softer it was then the cupboard he was previously sleeping in at his Uncle's place.

Raynare watched Harry with amusement. "Getting comfy?" Raynare asked. He just nodded slowly, pressing himself as far into the cushion as he could.

'Wow, he does look comfortable!' Raynare thought in astonishment. 'The couch isn't even that good.'

Despite her hatred of the couch and how uncomfortable it was to her, she couldn't help but smirk as she watched his gleeful reaction to it. She reached over and ruffled his hair, causing him to look up at her and smile.

"It's a nice couch." He said softly.

"There are better." Raynare shrugged.

Harry stared at her in astonishment. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Too bad we're stuck on this piece of junk..." Raynare replied.

Harry tilted his head. "Piece of junk?" Harry asked her. "But it's the most comfy thing I ever was able to sit on. Uncle and Aunt wouldn't have let me sit on anything this nice."

Raynare's mouth formed into a thin line. "Well that's because they're complete monsters." She explained.

Harry quickly nodded.

Raynare smirked and patted his head. "Glad you get it." She said mirthfully. Harry smiled at her affectionate contact and opened his mouth to say something, only to stop when they heard yawning and footsteps behind them.

"Hey, Angel Girl...You back ye-" He froze when he saw Harry, then smirked. "Well, well."

Harry tensed while Raynare rolled her eyes. "Look who finally decided to wake up from his little nap." Raynare said in irritation.

"Yeah, I do love my afternoon naps." Azazel replied, yawning.

"That's very nice to know." Raynare said sarcastically. "But since you awake, how about making some lunch for us?"

"Nah." Azazel replied, walking out of the room. Raynare scowled angrily at his answer.

"What do you mean 'Nah'?" Raynare demanded.

"Don't feel like it." Azazel replied with a shrug. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine! I'll make lunch for me and Harry and you won't get any!" Raynare yelled angrily at the retreating form of her fellow fallen angel.

"Uh huh, whatever." Azazel said dismissively as he closed his bedroom door.

Raynare scowled as she got up from the couch stomped towards the kitchen, planning on making good on her word. 'I'll show him! I'll make the best lunch ever and he'll be so jealous that he won't be able to enjoy it!' Raynare thought evilly to herself chuckling darkly to herself.

"I'm making food and you can't have any!" She yelled towards Azazel's room, making sure that he knew she was serious.

"Don't care!" Azazel called back from his room.

The black haired women grumbled under her breathe, muttering about annoying assholes as she wrenched open the cabinets in search for something to cook. 'I mean, how hard can it be?'

Raynare noticed some bacon in the fridge. 'Hmm...What's this?' She mused to herself as she grabbed it.

She carefully examined the wrapped strips of meat, flipping it over to look at the back and smirked. 'Whatever it is, it'll be perfect.' Closing the fridge, Raynare placed the package of bacon on the counter as she went to one of the cabinets to fish out something to cook it in.

She pulled out a frying pan with a smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing!" Meanwhile Azazel was calling the fire department in advance.

While he was alerting the proper authorities, Raynare was at a loss on what to do next.

'Now what?' Raynare asked herself when she noticed the stove.

Her head tilted as she studied the stove. "What IS this thing, anyway?" Raynare wondered, poking and prodding the stove until she turned one of the knobs, making one of the burners kick on. Raynare yelped and jumped backwards when the front left burner now had a ring of flames dancing on top of it. The fallen angel looked at the flame for a moment until she had an idea.

"Of course!" Raynare exclaimed as she took the placed the frying pan on top of it. She reached over to grab the bacon and ripped open the package before dumping the entire thing of bacon onto the pan at once.

"I'm a freaking genius!" Raynare yelled happily as she watched the bacon being cooked.

"Fire department's on the way!" Azazel opened his door and called out calmly.

"SCREW YOU AZAZEL!" Raynare turned around and yelled, not aware that at that moment, all the grease in the frying pan caught fire.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Azazel said with a smile as he heard the fire trucks arriving.

Raynare was about to retort angrily when she realized that the room was getting hotter. She turns around and her eyes widen when she noticed the grease fire that was quickly becoming a raging inferno.

"OH SHIT!" Raynare cussed loudly as she grabbed a dry towel and started to beat the fire with it in the hopes of putting out the spreading fire.

The door was kicked down, and minutes later, a group of firefighters charged into the kitchen. "Stand aside!" One of them ordered, pointing his hose at the flames. But before Raynare could react, the firefighters started to shot water at the fire and ended up hitting her as well.

She sputtered as the liquid hit her. By the time it stopped, she was soaked to the bone.

Seeing that their work was done, the firefighters left without another word, walking past a smirking Azazel who was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Called it." The male fallen angel chimed.

"Shut. Up." Raynare seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was covered in foam from the fire extinguishers and water from the hoses.

"I guess that you're so called, "food so good that I would be jealous of it", isn't going to happen after all." Azazel said mockingly, purposely ignoring her warning as he walked over to the burnt food. "So what poor, unfortunate dish got flambéed?" At first glance, Azazel couldn't identify the charred remains of the food. However, he noticed that the plastic wrapping and his eyes widened in horror when he realized what was destroyed.

Azazel turned to face Raynare, the horrified look still on his face.

"That was my favorite brand of bacon." Azazel said in a whisper, a stray tear ran down his cheek as he turned to face Raynare. "Why...why would you destroy something so dear to me?" Raynare snorted in response and turned away. Azazel threw the ruined food at the back of her head, causing her to stumble and fall face first onto the floor.

Raynare made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a growl and a groan as she uneasily got back up, pure unadulterated anger pulsing through her like snake venom in a bite victim.

"You need to take responsibility for my burnt bacon." Azazel said with a pout.

"Like what?! Having said bacon thrown at my head and ended up falling on my damn face?!" Raynare hissed as she rubbed her nose.

Just then, Harry timidly poked his head into the kitchen.

"I-Is everything alright?" Harry asked in concern. "I heard a lot of yelling." Raynare's anger immediately shimmered down.

"It's fine...I'm sorry Harry...I can't cook."

"Why don't you ask one of the maids to cook?" Raynare's eye twitched.

"YOU HAVE MAIDS?!" Raynare yelled.

"Well yeah, why did you think I wasn't willing to cook?" Azazel asked with a shrug.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?!" Raynare demanded.

"I was going to, but you kept on angrily insisting on cooking. Who am I to ignore a maiden's wishes?"

Raynare wanted to tear her hair out. "I HATE you..." She said, pure venom in her tone. "I DESPISE you."

"Aww, I love you too." Azazel teasingly told her. Before she could retort, he calmly walked past her and Harry. "I'm going to my room; I'll have Maria whip something up for us." The fallen angel said as he yawned and departed.

Raynare stuck out her tongue at him as he left before turning back to Harry. "Lunch WILL be happening." She promised.

Harry smiled and nodded, just happy with the fact that Raynare was in a better then she was. Said person picked him up and gave the mildly burned stove a hate filled glare before she walked back to the living room to wait for the much anticipated lunch.


End file.
